


Perfection is spelt without ‘U’

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Being Boys, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Perfection is spelt without ‘U’

Everything was wrong from the very start. Kageyama Tobio was shocked when he got 4 very familiar names on his wrist on New Year’s day. He quickly grabbed his black jacket and don it over his white training gear.

If only the day could get better from there, but it didn’t. First thing after he had just finished breakfast, his phone rang. Kageyama didn’t dare pick up the phone. There is a extremely high chance that on the other end of the phone, there will be a angry and screaming Oikawa.

Still with his trembling hands, he picked up the phone and answered. “H-hello.” Kageyama couldn’t hide the tremble in his voice. “Come to the park. We need to talk.” Oikawa’s voice flowed through, it was calm and emotionless. This only made Kageyama more scared.

They hated him. They have expressed their hate towards him. This was beyond his control but it is probably his fault. “I-i don’t w-want to.” Kageyama stuttered out. He never really had a stuttering problem, but when it came to Oikawa, he just couldn’t help it. The older scares him a lot.

“We only want to talk.” Oikawa says, “Iwaizumi is on his way to pick you up from your house.” Then the call ended. He had already rejected Seijoh’s acceptance and is going to Karasuno. What else could they want from him.

Kageyama placed his cutlery into the basin and started washing it. He was living alone for the most part. His sister is in Tokyo and his parents are overseas working. He was almost done when the doorbell rang. Kageyama quickly rinsed off the soap and placed the plates on the racks.

He wiped his hands on the cloth nearby before making his way to the door. Iwaizumi is standing there with Kindaichi standing slightly behind him. “We came to fetch you.” Iwaizumi simply said. “Give me a moment.” Kageyama closed his door on them and rushed back inside.

Kageyama changed his clothes, making sure to wear a long sleeve to cover up the names on his wrist. He walks out with his keys, wallet and phone. It was quiet, their walk to the park Oikawa said to meet at. He could feel them staring at his wrist.

It was like he could hear their thoughts from their gazes alone. ‘How could someone as selfish as you get 4 soulmates?’, ‘how could I end up being soulmates with someone as disgusting as him?’, ‘God! I wish he would just die already.’, ‘why am I stuck with him?’, ‘The king will always be the king.’, ‘He should just rid himself out of our relationship.’, ‘Why am I still walking next to him?’, ‘I really cant stand being next to him.’, ‘This is stupid. I don’t want to be with him.’

By the time he was snapped out of it, a handkerchief was pressed to his face. He was crying. “I’m sorry.” Kageyama moved away from the person who held the handkerchief and wipe his tears on his sleeve instead. “It’s okay, Tobio-chan.” That familiar name, Kageyama could only think of one person who would call him that — Oikawa Tooru.

Kageyama shuffles further back, further from the 4 people who stood in front of him. “I’m sorry.” Kageyama mutters. “We are simply here to talk, nothing else.” Oikawa says with a bright smile on his face. The hate he saw back when he was just a freshman is gone.

Kageyama overthinks, this is only a mask, Oikawa is still mad at him. He prepares himself for what is about to be said. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hand drawn close to him as he waits for those harsh words of rejection. “Kageyama, why do you look so scared?” This time it was Iwaizumi who spoke up.

Kageyama flinches, “I-i am not s-scared.” It was an obvious lie and everyone knew that Kageyama is scared. “You don’t have to be scared, Kageyama.” Kindaichi sighs. Kunimi just looks at Kageyama with a sparkle in his eyes.

Was Kageyama imagining things? They were being nice to him.

“Tobio, we came here to talk.” Oikawa became really serious as they went back to their main agenda. Kageyama waits with bated breath, eyes closed. He didn’t want to see the moment they reject him. He anticipates rejection, but instead, he was met with a small kiss on his forehead.

Kageyama opens his eyes and look up at Oikawa who is standing in front of him with a smile on his face. Kageyama stumbles backwards. Oikawa looks confused. Kageyama shakes his head. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They hate him, they are supposed to reject him so that they will be happy together. “Perfection is spelt without ‘U’.” Kageyama mumbles to himself.

Perfection will only be reached, happiness will only be reached, without him. He can’t be with them. He will only bring misery.

“Kageyama, snap out of it.” Iwaizumi held his hands tightly, like he has no intention if letting go. Iwaizumi stared into his eyes so hard, like he was staring into his soul. “Kageyama, I need you to calm down.” Iwaizumi has always been good at calming people down, but this time, it didn’t work, instead, Kageyama feels more distressed.

Oikawa pulls Kageyama into a hug. “Hush, hush, it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you.” Oikawa whispers.

After a while, Kageyama seemed to have calmed down a little. He pushes himself away from Oikawa and stands a distance from them as he bowed, “I am so sorry, causing you so much trouble.”

Iwaizumi seem to understand a little before he makes his way towards Kageyama. His arms easily wrapped around the younger. Iwaizumi whispers into Kageyama’s ears, “You are no trouble at all.”

Kunimi came over to give a small kiss to the back of Kageyama’s hands, before a smile shows itself on Kunimi’s face. It is rare to see the usually emotionless boy smile.

Kageyama being the shortest of all of then currently and being so vulnerable, that makes them want to baby him and take care of him regardless of his past ways. “It is because of you we are perfect, because of you, only then our relationship can be beautiful.” Kindaichi says with a slight blush on his face.

Kageyama hides himself further into Iwaizumi. All of this is so embarrassing for Kageyama, even though he thinks it might still be an act.

Kunimi pulls Kageyama from Iwaizumi's hold and into his own arms. They hugged for a long time. Kunimi even reluctant to let go when Oikawa said that he was drawing attention from other people. "I'm sorry for everything." Kageyama says. "Come to Seijoh." Oikawa says. Kageyama shakes his head. "I have already rejected the school." Kageyama simply explains, "You deserve much better. It would be best if I am not there to ruin things for you."

Oikawa frowned, Iwaizumi as well. "We want you to join the both of us, we also want Kunimi and Kindaichi to join as well. You are all our precious soulmates. The names that will be forever tattooed on our wrists, that can't be removed." Oikawa says, almost in a scolding tone. "We want this self hating to stop. We might be the cause but we also want to be your remedy." Iwaizumi held Kageyama’s hand.

_It is only because of you that we become more perfect._

Kageyama can't help but smile. It is the first time that he is finally reconciling with the people who had turned their backs on him on the last match, he is finally repairing the horrible relationship with his seniors. It is all because of the soul mark and that they are his soulmates. He feels blessed.

With him, they could only be more perfect.


End file.
